battlebornfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Галилея/Путь
Здесь представлены испытания, награды и содержание пути Галилеи. Путь - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Наблюдатель элдридов Эбрис был убит сегодня во время происшествия на Кодексе. Судья Галилея Азмозеус, возвращавшаяся после неудачной попытки уничтожить Машину Вечности дженнеритов, атаковала и убила Эбриса во время ссоры. Все началось во время заседания Бдительного Совета, рассмотревшего действия Галилеи в ходе ее 20-летней операции под прикрытием среди дженнеритов. Свидетели убийства уверяют, что видели странные сгустки энергии вокруг Галилеи, возраставшие по мере нарастания ее гнева. Ученые, входящие в состав Наблюдателей, предполагают, что сгустки были созданы самой Галилеей и проявлялись в виде фазовых аномалий. Причиной возникновения сгустков, возможно, является частичный процесс обращения в Вечность, который Галилея прошла в дженнеритской империи. Незавершенный процесс и привел к образованию странных побочных эффектов. Галилея немедленно скрылась с места убийства, ранив еще несколько граждан, пытавшихся ее задержать. Местонахождение Галилеи сейчас неизвестно. Следует проявлять особую осторожность в ее присутствии. Я призываю к активации ПРОТОКОЛА_ЧЕРНЫЙ_СТРАЖ_6, который мы используем для борьбы с консерваторами варелси. Таким образом, Канцелярия Черного Наблюдателя предписывает захватить или, если это окажется невыполнимым, уничтожить аномалию, ранее известную как Галилея Азмозеус. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" Eldrid Observer Ebrys was killed today during an incident on Codex. Arbiter Galilea Azmozeus, returning from a failed sabotage of the Jennerit Sustainment engine, attacked and killed Ebrys during an argument. The argument began during a Vigilant Order debriefing session where Galilea was being reviewed over her twenty-year deep-cover operation among the Jennerit. Witnesses of the killing reported strange energy signatures present around Galilea, which seemed to increase with her agitation. Scientists among the Observers present speculate the source of those energies originated from Galilea herself, manifesting as phasal anomalies. These energies are now believed to be caused by a partial Sustainment applied to Galilea while within the Jennerit Empire, and that the partially completed process has triggered anomalous side effects. Galilea fled immediately afterwards, injuring several more in attendance who attempted to stop her flight. Galilea's whereabouts are currently unknown. She should be treated with utmost caution. Therefore, I am calling for the application of BLACKGUARD_PROTOCOL_6; the same engagement protocol used for encounters with Varelsi Conservators. Here forth, the Office of the Black Observer orders that the anomaly formerly known as Galilea Azmozeus be contained or, should this prove unsustainable, eliminated. }} }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Наблюдатель Эбрис: Мы формально не знакомы друг с другом. Я – Галилея Азмозеус, рыцарь Судей Бытия, ранее служившая в Гелицианском отряде. Я нахожусь на службе нашего ордена с самого начала войны. Я отважно сражалась во время омрачения моего родного дома Гелиции вплоть до печального финала Войны Бытия и неприятного, напряженного "перемирия", о котором элдриды сейчас ведут переговоры с империей Дженнерит. Как вы уже знаете, после войны Бдительный Орден элдридов избрал меня для внедрения в дженнеритское общество, а именно, в качестве начинающего рыцаря-храмовника при Ордене Безмолвных Сестер – исторически сложилось, что многие мои земляки помогали чистокровным дженнеритам в этой роли. Они всегда восхищались (и не без зависти) долголетием нашего народа. Сегодня, после более 15 лет тщательной подготовки, я имею честь доложить, что стала полноценным рыцарем Сестринства, и очень скоро получу доступ к Машине Вечности дженнеритов. Кроме того, я заручилась доверием и поддержкой влиятельной сестры по имени Амбралия Дивия. Она тоже быстро продвигается по карьерной лестнице. Она доверяет мне, а я в какой-то мере доверяю ей. Через три года я получу достаточный доступ к Машине Вечности, чтобы нанести ей непоправимый урон и покончить с проклятием неестественно вечной жизни, которым дженнериты отметили нашу вселенную. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" Observer Ebrys: We have not been formally introduced. I am Galilea Azmozeus, knight of the Arbiters of Being, once of the Helician Corps. I have been a warrior of our order since the war's beginning. I have fought diligently through the Darkening of my homeworld Helicia, up to the unfortunate end of the War of Being and the disturbing and tenuous “peace” the Eldrid and Jennerit Empire now negotiate. As you are aware, I was selected after the war by the Eldrid Vigilant Order to infiltrate Jennerit society, specifically as an acolyte Templar for the Silent Sisters – a role which has historically seen a number of my fellow Helicians partnering with the Jennerit purebloods. They have always admired (and envied, if I spoke truly) the longevity of my people. Today, after more than fifteen years of careful groundwork, it is my honor to report that I have attained the trusted rank of Templar within the Sisterhood, and am near my goal of gaining access to the Jennerit Sustainment Engine. Additionally, I have developed the trust and loyalty of a ranking Sister named Ambralia Divia. She is also rising quickly within the Sisterhood. I have her trust; and, to a degree, she has mine. Within three years, I will have sufficient access to the Sustainment Engine that I may cause it irreparable damage and end the blight of unnatural life the Jennerit Sustained have brought to our universe. }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Эта запись – мое признание в преступлениях. Я признаюсь в том, что не сумела уберечь мой родной мир Хелисию от варелси. Я признаюсь в том, что не сумела уничтожить Гелиофаг и Машину Вечности дженнеритов. Я признаюсь в том, что предала свою подругу Амбралию Дивию. Судьба настроила ее против меня. Судьба вынудила ее сделать меня Вечной во имя любви и сестринской верности. Я признаюсь в убийстве Эбрис Ломил, друга и Красного Наблюдателя элдридов, за НАВЯЗЧИВЫЕ вопросы о моих РАССУДКЕ и ВЕРНОСТИ, которые НЕ СЛЕДОВАЛО подвергать сомнению. Я признаюсь в хладнокровном убийстве семисот семидесяти восьми солдат-дженнеритов, которые ВТОРГЛИСЬ в мой дом – пусть ночь поглотит их души, все до единой! И я даю клятву ВСЕМ, с кем встречусь в бою: вас ВСЕХ поглотит ТЬМА! В наказание за эти преступления я принимаю на себя эту ношу: тяжесть моей вины и тьму, что она породила. Мне не суждено ее искупить. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" Here, I record a confession of my crimes. I confess my failure to save my homeworld, Helicia, from the Varelsi hordes. I confess my failure to destroy the Heliophage and the Jennerit Sustainment engine. I confess my failure as a friend to Ambralia Divia. Fate conspired to set her against me. Fate drew her to attempt to Sustain me, an act of love and regretful devotion to our sisterhood. I confess to the slaying of Ebrys Lomil, a friend and Red Observer of the Eldrid, in response to UNWARRANTED inquiries into my STABILITY and LOYALTY, which should NOT have been questioned. I confess to the slaughter of seven hundred and seventy-eight Jennerit soldiers, who attempted to INVADE my home; may the endless night swallow their souls, every last one of them! And I swear to ALL that may meet me in battle: you shall be CAST into the VOID! As penance for these crimes, I carry this burden, the weight of my guilt and the darkness that it has wrought. There will be no redemption. }} :Аудио: ::}} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Из всех элдридов, воинственные Арбитры бытия стали первыми, кто дал организованный отпор дженнеритской практике обращения в Вечность. Арбитры так стремились остановить дженнеритов, что предпочитали сражаться в рукопашном бою с элитными бойцами империи, обращенными в Вечность. , был создан специально для Арбитров бытия, они его использовали вместо знамени, когда сражались с дженнеритами во время Войны за Бытие. Агиа Сентрис создан по элдридской технологии, позволяющей высасывать энергию из находящихся рядом Вечных. Этот универсальный щит не только защищает владельца, но также заменяет плиту и печку в долгих походах. – использует эфес стандартного энергетического оружия Арбитров, но его лезвие, судя по всему, подверглось существенным изменениям. Знающие люди утверждают, что в облике клинка заметно влияние дженнеритов, а некоторые говорят, будто в его создании принял участие легендарный дженнеритский кузнец Верод Рат. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" Among the Eldrid, the militant Arbiters of Being were the first to organize forceful opposition to the growing practice of Jennerit Sustainment. The Arbiters were personally motivated to stop the Jennerit, going so far as to prefer close-quarters combat in engaging Sustained soldiers among the Jennerit elite combat troops. – Forged specifically for the Arbiters of Being and carried as a sign of office while they battled the Jennerit during the War of Being. The Agia Sentris was crafted using an Eldrid technique which allowed it to leech power directly from nearby Sustained beings. This highly versatile shield not only highly protected a skilled wielder, but could double as a camp stove or space heater for extended campaigns. – Uses the hilt of a standard-issue Arbiter energy weapon, but the blade appears to have been modified after its initial fabrication. Informed speculation suggests Jennerit influence in the blade's design, some going so far as to speculate that the legendary Jennerit bladesmith Verod Rath had a hand in its crafting. }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Сегодня мы отправляемся на темную сторону Неги. Бойцы ОМР, побывавшие на Неге, часто рассказывают за обедом истории про мрачного, неуловимого гуманоида, что живет в темных пустошах этой луны. Согласно легенде, у встречи с "Призраком Неги" бывает только два исхода. Если вы – дженнерит, Призрак нападает; старается уничтожить всех дженнеритов, которых находит. Он даже преследует разведотряды до самого места высадки, оставляя кровавые следы на снегу. Если вы относитесь к другой расе, Призрак обращается в туман и исчезает. Я думал, что это – пустые байки, но Клиз нашел кое-какую информацию в недавно найденном артефакте азтанти. Похоже, что этот "Призрак" – легендарный потерянный воин, один из знаменитых Арбитров бытия, сражавшийся с самыми свирепыми дженнеритами много лет назад. Это напоминало выдумки вроде историй про орбанианского канатокота, но на количество убийств на счету этого "Призрака" нельзя закрывать глаза, когда наши шансы не столь хороши. Желаю себе удачи в предстоящей "охоте за призраком". }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" Making an expedition today to the backside of the moon Bliss. Mess hall stories from UPR troops stationed on Bliss often mention sightings of a dark, elusive humanoid in the dark wastes of the moon. Legends say that encounters with the “Wraith of Bliss” only end in two ways. If you're Jennerit, the Wraith attacks, vicious and violent, and exterminates all Jennerit it can track, even hunting full scouting expeditions back to their landing zones, leaving bloody trails through the snow. If you are of any other affiliation or species, the Wraith is said to turn into mist and vanish from sight. I was ready to dismiss all of this as Rejuvenix-fueled tall tales, but Kleese found some information from a recently collected Aztanti artifact which suggests this “Wraith” is a legendary lost warrior – one of the fabled Arbiters of Being who fought the darkest parts of the Jennerit hundreds of years ago. Typically, I would just let this remain a curious fable, like the stories of the Orbanian Tethercat, but the enemy kill count of the “Wraith” is something I can't ignore when the odds are stacked so far against us. Wishing myself luck in my upcoming “wraith hunt”. }} :Изображение: }} }} Награда *По открытию пути «'Спасения нет'» – провокация «'Внутренний зверь'» (см. здесь) *По открытию всего пути – снаряжение – Перезаряд энергии теней **Является частью испытания «Повелитель Галилеи», награда – облик «'Катаклизм'» (см. здесь) и звание «'Повелитель Галилеи'» Финальное изображение Lore-galilea.png Примечания *Первоначально целью испытания «'Верные враги'» было участие в убийствах Амбры 25 раз, однако по просьбам игроков количество было уменьшено до 5 и было обновлено --. en:Galilea/Lore Категория:Путь героев Категория:Пути без аудио